Happy Mother's Day, Indeed!
by stitchandshock
Summary: She's had a long day with the family, and now Stein is going to show Marie just how much he appreciates her being a mother. Lemon, related to Chapter 9 of Stitched Together.


At the end of Mother's Day, when Stitches was in bed, Stein and Marie were getting ready to do the same. Stein shut the door around and locked it. He slid himself into bed next to Marie, wrapping his arms around Marie.

"So, how was your third Mother's Day?" Stein asked Marie. She nuzzled into his chest and looked up at him.

"Amazing. Wonderful. Perfect." Marie said, quietly.

"That's good." Stein said, pulling Marie close to him.

"Although… you did promise me something else this morning…" Marie giggled slightly. Stein looked over at her and smirked.

"I did, didn't I?" he asked back. Marie nodded and bit her bottom lip. Stein leant over and turned off the light. Marie giggled slightly as Stein wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their lips together.

Marie moaned lightly as Stein trailed his lips down her jawbone, gently moving kisses down to her collarbone and down between her bonded breasts. As he rested his head on her cleavage, she moved her hands to undo her bra. Stein shook his head and pressed her wrists above her head, a grin crossing his features.

"Not tonight." he whispered, deeply. Marie whimpered slightly as Stein wrapped his hands around her back, unclasping the bra and pulling it off of Marie's arms, above her head.

He gently brushed his hand across the top of her erect nipples, causing her to shudder. Her hands, which were still daintily laid above her head, clenched to fists as Stein bit down gently on her collarbone, which then trailed to him gently sucking on the nape of her neck.

"_Stein._" she whispered, trying to suppress the moans that may wake their daughter. Stein tried not to grin at the reactions he was already evoking in his partner.

He trailed his tongue down the centre of her body, eventually settling at her navel. As he sucked, she arched her back and moaned, threading her fingers through his hair.

Stein's hands roved below Marie's hips, trailing along the soft skin of her legs, causing her to shiver. Stein eventually got to Marie's pelvis, at which point her hands flew above her head once more.

"Stein… you don't have to-"

"Shut up, Marie." Stein growled, a smirk on his face.

Marie moaned inwardly, before Stein had even started, and felt as Stein bit the waistband of her underwear. As Stein slid himself under the covers, Marie pulled herself up. Stein eventually got Marie's underwear off the end of her legs and threw them halfway across the room.

Marie whimpered as Stein ran his hands up her legs, all the way back up to her core. Marie couldn't suppress a moan when Stein began to run his thumb over her clit, her teeth gritting and ragged breaths escaping her lips.

"Stein, you gotta stop, I'm gonna make too much _noise!_" Marie's whispers turned to a squeak as two fingers were forced into her, a chuckle following.

"_Don't laugh at me!_" Marie hissed, the look of pleasure on her face eradicating any sort of threatening demeanour she may have had. Stein grinned and jerked Marie's hips down, causing her to squeak as her eyes met Stein's ever so dimly with the little moonlight in the room.

"You're terrible." Marie said, breathlessly, her hand resting on Stein's back as he kissed her neck. Marie rested her chin on the top of Stein's head until he moved himself further down the mattress, his fingers trailing along the inside of Marie's thighs.

Stein slid his hands under Marie's ass, completely indiscreetly grabbing it, causing Marie to growl. Stein then delved two fingers into Marie once more, and the blonde had to clench her teeth to stop herself from moaning when he rubbed the slick skin beneath.

"Mmhm…" was all Marie could manage, for if she opened her mouth, she wouldn't be able to stop her noise.

Because the touch of his fingers was obviously pleasing Marie, Stein stepped it up and began working Marie over with his tongue. She squeaked and wrapped her bare legs around Stein's back as he demonstrated the strength of the oral muscle.

"Stein…Stein…" Marie managed, through ragged pants, saying her partner's name being the only thing stopping her from squealing. Stein continued to pleasure Marie with his tongue, hitting a spot eventually which sent Marie teetering at the edge.

"Stein!" she exclaimed in no more than a whisper, sitting up and placing her hands on Stein's head above the quilt, moaning in gratitude. Marie threw herself back against the pillows, her hands falling above her head as she arched her back.

Stein could sense that Marie was close as he bit down gently on her clit, causing a moan to erupt from deep within her. And so, with this, he inwardly smirked.

And stopped.

"_Stein, why did you st-"_

"I thought I heard some-"

"I don't _care!_ Just _go!_" Marie shoved Stein's head back between her legs, flopping back on the bed and writhing when he began once more. Stein couldn't help it, he wasn't sure whether he was more proud or turned on when Marie was being forceful.

Stein's hands gripped the underside of Marie's thighs, pushing her legs up in the air and angling her hips up.

"_Oh, God, whatever you're doing, keep doing that._" Marie said in a hissing, seductive whisper.

"_Mmhm_." Stein's voice was muffled by... well, the obvious. Marie kicked her feet up in the air, crossing her legs above Stein's head. Stein could tell that she was close, what with the way she gripped his shoulders with every uncontrollable spasm.

After a few more circulations with his tongue, Marie could simply hold on no longer.

She moaned loudly as she climaxed, digging her fingers into the mattress with her head thrown back as she rode out the orgasm. Stein licked his lips, removing the excess taste of his lover from his mouth, and kissed his way back up her voluptuous figure. He kissed up the inside of her thigh, up her hip, then along the curve of her waist.

By the time he got up to her midriff, her peak had been passed and she was now sighing contentedly, her hands rubbing the back of Stein's neck and her fingers threading up into his hair.

Marie shivered as Stein kissed along the underside of one breast, then the other, before trailing up her clavicle and along to her jaw. He situated himself alongside of her, and she turned over to press the back of her body against the solid frame of his own.

"Happy… Mother's… Day." Stein whispered, in between kisses along her jaw and at her neck.

"Oh, it is." Marie whispered, breathily. Stein pulled Marie's nude frame backwards against his, his hand brushing against her hip as she held his hand. She felt him moving and shuffling around behind her.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked, quietly. Her question was answered when a now-nude Stein pressed up against her back.

"You're naked." Marie giggled.

"Wow, I've got myself a _smart_ one." Stein replied, his hand gently brushing over her stomach. Marie sighed and shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but… why?" Marie asked. Stein grinned and pressed his lips to Marie's ear.

"Because it's your day," he whispered, "and I'll be damned if we're done yet, Ms Mjolnir." Stein flipped Marie onto her back, climbing over her and kissing her neck.

"_Stein!_" Marie giggled as Stein grabbed her legs and lifted them into the air.

Marie's Mother's Day was _fantastic._


End file.
